Can't you love me?
by die morderin
Summary: yaoi Soemone kidnapps jounouchi joey wheeler Seto would like his puppy back please.
1. will you?

**warnings: shounen ai/ yaoi kidnapping, violence**

**summary:Someone kidnapps jounouchi (joey) Seto would like his puppy back please.**

**disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh (although i do love it)**

**A/n: Well, here's another story brought to you by die morderin. I hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

**can't you love me?**

**chapter 1: will you?**

That day had been normal, like any other day, I had joked around with yugi and Honda, yelled at moneybags, who in turn had yelled back demeaning things at me and sauntered on out of the class room. I don't like him; don't be ridiculous.

I had eaten lunch, like I always do; however something was different that day. Someone was in my spot and as I approached, it got worse, that person was Seto Kaiba.

"Kaiba?" I call, I knew it was Kaiba, but I still had to ask, you know, just in case. He turned to me with a cool look in his eyes.

"Mutt." He regarded and patted the spot next to him, I figure in some sort of a 'sit here' gesture. It looked so out of place and just simply wrong when he did that, but I sat anyway, what could it hurt right?

"Are you gay, mutt?" he asked with the same monotonous voice he used to answer questions in class. Oh yeah, casual as you please, Kaiba! I sat there with my mouth open for what must've been ten minutes before he said anything.

"Are you?" he asked again. I just sat there, this morning he wanted to rip my head off and now he's asking my sexual preference? What's wrong with this guy?

"Well… I don't have to answer that!" I say defiantly and turn my head away, way to go jounouchi, real mature. I see Kaiba roll his eyes.

"Stupid dog, will you go out with me then?" I blink once and then just stare at him. Go out with him, With Kaiba? A smile breaks on my face.

"Yeah, I'll go out wit' ya." I mumble a blush appearing on my face, he just huffs and turns up his nose.

"I thought so." He really has a superiority complex.

"Listen ya jerk!" before I can go any further he's kissing me and he wrapped his arms so delicately around me, as if I were glass.

"See you later." He whispered in my ear before he turned on his heel and left me alone to marvel at what just happened.

I was dating seto kaiba!

* * *

I walked home like always that day, but today something was out of place. I was being watched. I darted into a near by alley thanking god that I knew my way around this place. I saw a flash of gold as I turned around.

Something hit the back of my head, at first it was a biting pain but as time went on it turned into a dull buzzing in the back of my skull. Rather than it hurting, I was thinking that maybe it should hurt. Many people would be worrying about why they've been hit over the head at this point, but me? Never, I have to worry about my head not hurting.

I woke up a little while later freezing my ass off, where the hell was I? I look around and see nothing but bland gray walls, window frames with no panes of glass in them apart from a few sharp shards sticking up from the woodwork.

I can hear the wind clearly outside; it seems to be singing a sad song, almost wailing, like it's lost something very important.

"What have you lost?" I whisper to the unwavering wind. It wails louder, almost a response, but I get more of a response than I would have liked I think.

"Some people would say I've lost my mind." I looked over to where the voice came from and my eyes lit up. The streaks of gold in the hair and the amethyst eyes confident smile and leater clad form, who else could it be?

"yami! You found me!" a smirk appeared on his face.

"i never lost you jou and i'm not about to start now." My brows knitted together.

"whaddya-?" he cut me off and continued to speak

"and I'm not going to lose you to seto kaiba." My eyes widened… yami…


	2. Cuts

**warnings: yaoi, abuse, implied rape, viloence, self harm, mentally unstable Yami.**

**pairings: yami/jou seto/jou**

**summary: someone kidnapps jou.(joey wheeler)seto would like his puppy back please**

**disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh!**

**a/n: okay, this chapter is a little longer and more mature than the last. this story is a yaoi, don't say i didn't warn you.**

**

* * *

**

**Can't You Love Me?**

**Chapter 2 Cuts**

* * *

"Yami?" I choke out as he kneels in front of me. He tangles his hand in my hair wrenching my head back to look at him. He nuzzled my neck, a smirk appearing on his lips.

"You'd look so pretty covered in blood, Jou…" he slaps me across the face and I let out a yelp of pain. I feel blood running from the corner of my mouth. Yami admired that blood with a cryptic look.

"I knew it. Blood red suits you so well." I wince as he runs his cold fingers over my cheek, I'm sure that a bruise was forming there.

I see him pulling a knife out from underneath his jacket. It was beautifully decorated it had a carving of the dark magician for the handle. I mentally slap myself. My kidnapper pulls out a knife and I'm admiring the workmanship?

"W-what are you doing?" I whisper out to him, trying not to sound too afraid. He laughs at me and places the blade at my throat smirking as my eyes go wide in fear.

"Now, Jou, we're going to play a game." He ties my hands behind my back and binds my legs. Okay now this was getting weird, what was the matter with Yami? Oh yeah! That's what you should be worrying about!

"I'll ask you a question and every time you give me an answer I don't want to hear I press the blade a little further in." I gulped.

"And if I get the answer right?"

"I take the blade away a little, if you get so many right that I have to take the blade away completely, you can ask me a question of your own. Got it?" I'm not sure he really wanted an answer but I nodded my affirmation anyway.

"Question one, are you dating Seto Kaiba?" he asked blandly.

"Yes." Was my immediate answer. His eyes take on a malicious gleam. He presses the blade into my neck a little. My breath catches in my throat.

"What's the matter? I told the truth!" I yell at him while trying not to move my head too much.

"I told you, it's not weather you tell the truth or not. Question two." He continues, "Would you _die_ for Seto Kaiba?" I breathe in sharply. Would I? Would I die for Seto?

I think back to all the times in the past that me called me horrible names, some of which had been this very morning. But then, I think to the way he held me at lunch, the way he kissed me softly and whispered in my ear.

Then there was Mokuba, if Kaiba was dead, who would take care of him? I nodded.

"Yes, yes I would." He snarls and presses the blade in. I close my eyes. I hear a pop as a part of the blade breaks my skin and I feel the blood run from the slit. I breather shallowly trying to reduce the contact

"It's getting dangerous now, Jou. Question three," he leered. " Have you slept with Seto Kiaba?"

"What? No!" I scream at him, what kind of guy does he think I am? He pulls the blade away a little, lessening the pressure on my throat. I can breathe easier and I take large gulps of breath to compensate for earlier.

"I'm very glad to hear that, Jou. Next question-"

"I want to ask a question of my own!" I scream at him. He swiftly moves the blade and slashes me across the cheek. With lightning quick efficiency the blade is back at my neck. I feel the blood run down my face.

"That's not how it goes, Jou. You wouldn't want to break the rules would you?" a tear runs down my cheek I try to lower my face to hide it from Yami. But the hand in the back of my hair holds me fast.

"What are you thinking?" he asked while leaning forward and licking the trail of blood off my cheek caused by an injury he inflicted on me.

"I'm scared…" he takes the blade completely away from my neck and cups my face in his two hands. I shocked as I look at him and see sorrow in his eyes.

"Not you Jou. Never you." He whispers in to my ear.

"Yami. What do ya mean?" he lets out a shaky breath before continuing.

"Don't… fear me!" he let out in a wail. If my arms weren't tied up despite the current situation, I would have hugged him.

"Yami…" before I knew it he let out a scream and ran the blade over his arm drawing blood.

"Yami!" I cry at him. "Stop!" he drops the knife and falls to the floor crying. All I can do is look at his broken form. He's not a bad person. He's just lost. I have to help him.

"Yami, come on man, let me go. I'll help." I say to him smoothly. He lifts his head up; he has a completely blank look in his eyes. In a split second it turns to rage and he's on top of me tearing my shirt off my already frigid form.

"Yami!" I scream in terror "please! I'm your friend! Stop!" my screams fall on deaf ears and the longing wind continues to wail outside the window.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading, i'm still not sure how long this fic will be, but i hoipe you enjoy it regardless!**

**Thank you to all those who've read and a special thank you to all those who review!**

**regards**

**die morderin**


	3. Then?

Warnings: Violence. Yaoi. (malexmale relationships)

Pairings: well none really in this one. Implied Yami/Jou?

Disclaimer: I don't own! Please don't sue

A/n: Okay so here it is! The last chapter! i'm really not so proud of this but i really didn't know where i wanted to go with it.

* * *

Seto's POV

Jounouchi Katsuya was missing, not your normal type of missing, not missing from school. But missing, as in totally gone, disappeared.

Yugi was frantic and while Honda outwardly looks calm, everyone knows that he is also panicking. Yami stayed quiet through all of his hikari's panicking must to my suspicion.

After the fifth day, I had had enough. I approached Yugi and his little group with murder in my eyes.

"Where's the mutt?" I commanded of them startling them all out of their bickering. Yugi turned to me with mournful tear filled eyes that made me want to roll my eyes and walk away before he opened his mouth.

"You're worried for him too, Kaiba?"

"No." was my immediate answer. "I merely want him to return because upon his arrival, you will stop panicking like a mother, sharky over there will stop pretending he's not worried and the girl will desist her incessant crying."

I turned on my heel and stalked away from them. 'well, that was a whole lot of help.' I turned back to look at then before I left the room, Yami was watching me intently and my first thought before I left the room was 'he knows something.'

* * *

Jounouchi's POV

I woke with a start. Something had hit my face. I turned on to my side my broken body protesting heavily. Yami was standing there. His eyes looked angry as he regarded me with a predatory look.

"Seto Kaiba knows." I stayed silent and waited for him to elaborate. "He knows I know something." He knelt in front of me grabbing my face turning my head so I had to look at him. "So Jou, how are you going to make it up to me?"

"I haven't done anything wrong!" he smiled kindly at me standing up and giving me a full force kick to the stomach.

I feel bile travel up my throat stinging and making it hard for me to breathe. I gasp greedily.

"Let me go." I state and he looks at me dumbfounded. "If you let me go, I can just say I went on holiday, everything goes back to the way it was." His lips curled into an ugly grimace.

"I'm not that stupid Jou. I can't have everyone finding out about what passed between us." I just stared up at him.

"Then, what are you going to do?" I wasn't sure I really wanted to know the answer to that question as Yami knelt beside me.

* * *

Seto's Pov.

I know that Yami knows something. The way he looked in the classroom proves it. He knows where Jou is. And I know it.

I decided to act; I would simply go over to Yugi and Yami's place and demand he tell me what he knows. I hope Yugi doesn't try to talk to me.

"Mokuba!" I called into the halls, I had better tell him I'm going otherwise he'll panic. "I'm heading over to Yugi's! Watch the house."

Of course as I got out of the door I could hear him running down the stairs, probably to the kitchen to shove junk food down his throat. Kids.

I shake my head to myself, I really do sound like the boys father, well, and I practically am. We won't go down that road though, for my sanity and your own.

Unbeknownst to Seto Kaiba as he confronted a very sleepy Hikari and a very guilty, nervous Yami, the beautiful golden puppy laid stone cold on the floor of the wear house. His hands and feet still bound in rope. Only destined to be removed after his boys was found and examined.

Blood trailed down his head tangling in with his once shimmering hair. A thick red; was that congealing trail. Slipping effortlessly down from the one clean bullet hole adorning his temple.

His eyes were closed shut and his mouth seemed to curl in to a small, tiniest of smiles. Three words echoed in his head before the end of al eternity.


	4. after

**warnings: shounen ai/ yaoi kidnapping, violence**

**summary:Someone kidnapps jounouchi (joey) Seto would like his puppy back please.**

**disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh (although i do love it)**

**A/n: Well, this is the last chapter, i know it's a bit late and to be honest, it's not my favoured ending, but, i hope you like it anyway.**

**Kind regards**

**Die Morderin**

* * *

On the 9th of March, two bodies were found, abandoned in a warehouse in the back streets of the once peaceful town called 'Domino'. One of the boys was scantily clad and has sings of obvious abuse and rape marring his body. The other was fully clothed. No immediate signs of abuse, rape or anything akin to that lay upon his person.

They both suffered the same death, a single bullet to the head, although, the fully clothed boys wound seemed newer than his companions. Their Riga mortised hands had to be pried off of each other so the bodies could be examined.

The impact that the shot had on the clothed boy seemed stronger than that of the others, suggesting that he had taken a shot from closer by, a suicide perhaps? This story is often romanticized among the people. One of them was killed, or murdered, and the other committed suicide so that they could be together. A plausible explanation, when one thinks about it carefully.

No one has yet come forward to identify the bodies and we can find no immediate relations to either of the boys.

On the 9th of March, some many years ago, two bodies were found, abandoned in a warehouse in the back streets of the once peaceful town called 'Domino'. The bodies were later that year, identified as 'Jounouchi Katsuya' and 'Seto Kaiba' by a policeman who had recently enrolled. We call him 'yami'.


End file.
